An electronic component package is defined as package technology electrically connecting an electronic component to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a main board of an electronic device, or the like, and protecting the electronic component from external impacts, and is distinguished from technology of embedding an electronic component in a printed circuit board, such as an interposer substrate. Meanwhile, one significant recent trend in the development of technology related to electronic components is to reduce the size of electronic components. As such, in a package field, and in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for miniaturized electronic components, or the like, implementation of an electronic component package having a compact size and including a plurality of pins has been demanded.
One package technology suggested in order to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a wafer level package (WLP) using a redistribution wiring of an electrode pad of an electronic component formed on a wafer. An example of the wafer level package includes a fan-in wafer level package and a fan-out wafer level package. In particular, the fan-out wafer level package has a reduced size and is advantageous in implementing a plurality of pins. Therefore, recently, the fan-out wafer level package has been actively developed.
Meanwhile, in accordance with performance improvement of the electronic components, a heat dissipation structure that may effectively process heat generated in the electronic component has become important. In addition, there is a need to significantly reduce the occurrence of warpage due to a difference between coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) of components configuring the electronic component package.